Disaster in Silence
by Natsuki Death
Summary: Far from knowing what to do anymore but her one goal left standing in the distant, Lydic-Yori, heads to Fairy Tail Guild. What will happen as the guild and her work together with some sort of a deal, where both sides benefit?  Yup OC in it
1. Prologue: Interest to the eyes

_**"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them this place's as an eternal mystery...A never ending adventure!"**_

_**—**_**Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail Gulid Leader**

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of Magnolia Town<strong>

. .

**End of Summer, X784**

. .

Summer has come to a close, blistering with every sweat bead it could produce. The scorching sun has gone away, settling back to yet another fine winter coming ahead.

_I miss the summer days I was a child no higher than a tree stump cut down for harvesting firewood._

I step forwards reaching the outskirts of the merchant city, trees lining the outside of it all. The autumn leaves will settle down crinkling up their vibrant colors and trade in for an array of oranges to browns.

_I prefer the fall weather more than any other season but it makes my heart ache with a hollow beat, **like it is almost what I need**._

Glancing up from the dirt path and aging trees there lay reaching into the city limits the finely made cobblestone path and with the early afternoon sun overhanging my travels through it all. I set on continuing my trek across the colossal town, there is a _plan at stake and I will not fail to make it a success_.

* * *

><p>My trekking of the whole town have started to dull my senses, but more so tire me find a bed to retire to, the streets turn to monochrome blurs, citizens words drop out from my ears to noisy buzzing as I step into a grand open square of town. Must be a market place or theater production, <em>if a poorer town this might have been a sight for the dead and dying.<em>

"_Oy_, you sure you don't want to try the fish, it's fresh today~"

A rather pudgy but more than less built man called out to me again, demanding in a _what most believe_ to be a friendly tone. Saying I should buy the day old fish he claims is fresh now in the wooden cart he put out on the market street of Magnolia.

If only he knew I have the nose to know such small details, but then what's the point to mention such details, he might die tonight or the next, just another person in this world, no use in getting to _**know the dying much**_.

"No, but thank you sir." I bow but avoid the gaze of the man with the beaded little coal like eyes, continuing away fro the cart.

I walk on knowing he'll give up and badgers another, by the sound of it his voice booms with even more enthusiasm to it.

**.**

**.**

_So this is where the powerful Dragon slayers are, interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town<strong>

. .

**Present Day, X784**

. .

"Ice-head you're going down!" Natsu yelled out as he kicked back to Gray, knocking him back a few feet away.

Just an abnormal but absolutely normal day for Fairy Tail and the ever classic rival of Nastu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster.

"Heh, Hothead you're getting ahead of yourself." Gray smirked postioning himself to get this fight on the next level.

"Ice make, Hammer!" translucent blue the ice shines as it spreads out it frozen body out and as quick to appear itself it comes crashing back to the wood floor where Nastu perviously stood laughing like a mantic monster.

"Fire Dragon Claw!" from the left nearest the bar side Nastu blasted a red hot flame, hitting back at the ice Gray summoned out before.

"Dammit, Nastu!" Gray jumps back as the ice scatters about the area.

"**Stop it now you two!**" a thunderous voice called as the rivals came rushing back at one another with a fit clenched on both holding there. At the voice they freeze, by the looks of it quivering in fear.

"Ah, Welcome back Erza, how was the mission?" Mirajane clapped in joy as she walked back to get a plate of cake for Erza.

Still Nastu and Gray stood frozen for another beat or two before Erza turned back to them and they jumped up shaking hands like nice best friends they were.

"I see, you guys have become so close while I was away." She nods and gives a approving smile to this behavior.

"Yeah Gray & I are totally buds!" Nastu smiled though trembling to do so and gave a quick glare back at Gray.

"Yep, totally buds!" Gray smiles and sends the glare right back.

"Erza what is that?" completely unaware by now the massive decorative vase Erza had behind her everybody turn to notice it as Lucy stares wide eyed at it.

"Oh the town gave it to me as a thank you for taking out the bandits roaming the place." Again Erza nods before looking over at Makarov, who sat at the bar already drink a pint of sake laughing about something Bickslow said just then.

"Master, about the information I was intended to search for on the mission." Erza steps over to Makarov and they share a look before nodding with a mumbled grunt.

"Ja, we'll talk upstairs." he steps off the table and heads for the stair with Erza near behind.

"Everyone, back to work you can't slack off!" Erza puts a fist to the air as her expression disguises over from the concern look to determination everybody nods and off Erza goes leaving a curious vibe to the guild members.

"Juvia wonders about Erza's expression, is something wrong?" A few of member jump at Juiva appearing behind them. Her hands huddled near her chest slowing clench tighter as her worried expression increases.

"Why is that, what could be wrong?" Lucy in a panic at the thought of yet another danger with Erza involved.

"Eh, there might be just news on some new dark guilds or something, she gets that way." Gray absent minded pulled off his jacket and shirt as his spoke out to Lucy.

"Gray-sama your clothes!" Juvia flustered but dare not to turn completely away from the man's perfect body still glistening with sweat. Not like Juvia Lucy already turned away blushing at Gray's lack of decentness in front of a woman. Course Natsu took the opportunity to fight Gray again and on the day went, perfectly normal, completely normal for the guild.

* * *

><p>The sun came to a setting, red, pink, oranges lit the skies, bringing the day to a close.<p>

"Bye guys!" Lucy waved off to the remaining guild members, her brown purse in hand and Pue holding onto it for dear life as she walked out with a silly smile before she grabbed out a pen and paper jotting a few words down on her way back to her apartment.

_Today was good, I hope for many more days like this~_

_Mother I wish you could see this, me being happy following a dream of mine, I love you so much._

Lucy smiles even more at the words she has just written and nods then puts the items away before the sudden pair of footsteps sound beside her.

"Excuse me." A shadow comes, looming above herself.

"AAAAIIIIEEEEE!" She flings back putting up her arms and accidently sending off her bag and Pue to the stone street.

Lucy's eyes shut tight her whole self trembling a few moment before she finds nothing is happening, no stalker was kidnapping her or a pervert feeling her up, so she turns back inch by inch as she opened one eye open to the person standing in front of her. Even more shock came at looking at the person, a strange, never before seen girl stood before her.

Very tall, in fact, well not like a giant tall but obviously taller than Lucy by a simple glance.

Still she was odd looking, not completely scary, kind like _Erza; pretty and strange_.

Blond wavy hair that went down to the girl's neck, and it seem that was the only color on the girl since her entree beside her hair, black gloves and mechanic goggles; which were black with sliver x's on them, were a clean white t-shirt, bright white jeans of some kind, and her arms covered completely with clean white bandages.

_Worse of it_, Lucy instantly came to think this girl would fit right in with Fairy Tail's odd collection of people by the looks of her. Realizing she was staring with a shocked look Lucy reaches out her hand.

"Umm, he-Hello, sorry about that, I wasn't even looking around to notice anybody aroound, hehehe." Lucy forced a laugh but it came out very weak and frigthen, not what she was going for in this random meeting.

Lucy looks up, though having to crane her neck a little at a discomforting angle, the girl took her hand in a firm hand shake, it felt dry and lifeless like sand in the desert.

"Would you know of a Hotel called, HalfCocor, around here?" the girl's voice monotone, slate enough to cut metal, but rather polite with her words. Still it made Lucy nervous not being able see the eyes of this dominating figure.

"Su-Sure I do, ah it's kind of far from here but you ca-can make it over before the sunsets of you hurry." Lucy stumbling over her words gasp to find her calm before getting back to girl's question.  
>"Go past the Central Path and make a left over three streets head down the third street till the end of- oh right you might not know that-"<p>

The girl places her hand Lucy's head, silencing Lucy at her panicking, but Lucy caught the lingering scent of alcohol and baked bread on the arm of the girl.

"No, I know where to look, thank you, Miss." The girl turns away patting Lucy's head like a little kid before waving off casually with her back turned away from the stunned Lucy.

"Umm, I'm Lucy, glad to of helped you, ugh.." Lucy bowing deeply and then embarrassed to not say her name at the beginning of the conversation.

"No worriers you don't have to introduce yourself, I mean we're not going to see each other again, goodbye Miss Lucy."

"Ugh.." Lucy at a lost of words to her pessimistic comment stood quiet as the girl left on her way taking an alley street out of sight of the still stunned Lucy.

Lucy bent down grabbing for her bag and Pue who stood behind her the whole encounter just now.

"_Who_ was that?" Lucy wondered bewildered by the girl, but soon enough had to move on to home if she wanted to get a good night's rest for the mission Nastu finally picked out for them to go. Hopefully she could pay her rent on time this time, it always scared her to think of being without a home to stay in at night.

* * *

><p>The lanterns all lit up now at Lucy's house met Lucy and her weary self.<p>

"_Awww,_ finally I get to take a long hot bath and maybe I could write some more of my manuscript today!" Lucy beamed gleefully with starry eyes while opening the door and heading up with somewhat lighter steps at the promising night to come.

Pulling the door open her girlishly gigle turn to a shout of shock.

"Nastu, what are doing here!" Lucy drops her stuff, but this time Pue moves out the way and stays unharmed.

"Yo, Lucy where have you been!" Nastu sat at her table eating what was left of her hard work's effort of a lamb stew she was going to finish tonight rather than cook up what might be left from her small freeze. Plus Happy was here making a wreck of her packed bag for the mission tomorrow.

"Oh good, Lucy your shower was broken pouring water everywhere so I froze the pipes till morning comes." Gray popped out from the bathroom door only wearing a towel and making a small trail of ice follow after him.

"Ahh Lucy, good, good I had some questions on these pages, is this something you're writing?" Even Erza was here, sitting at Lucy's work desk in her purple pajamas, _reading her story_!

"What are guys doing HERE, go home!" As if it were possible to break the sound barrier with just a yell, Lucy tired but still even that didn't budge them to motion out.

"Huh, but since we're heading out tomorrow we should hang out as a group!" Nastu the ever oblivious hot head just smiles as Lucy's losing her peaceful night to another Fairy Tail gathering, _at her house_.

"It is good to bond with your team mates, it's crucial to the mission that we work well together." Erza agrees to Nastu's statement then continues to read on but Lucy runs over hiding away the pages in a trunk by her bed.

"You can't it, it's not finished yet." Teary eyed Lucy sits at the table with Nastu and Happy, putting her head down in a gloom.

Erza pouts at the actions of Lucy but goes along back to a large landed out nice and neat looking map hanging up on one of Lucy's wall, it's stabbed in by three of Erza's swords.

So Lucy's night not quite what she expected but thinks back to early today.

"Oh you guys I met this, umm, tall girl with blond hair, had some goggles on as well and in all white clothes, would any of you know of her?" This slightly got the four's attention but still on a sidetrack note.

"Oh, somebody to fight, bring it on!" Nastu jumping up not really even listening to what Lucy's saying becomes all fired up, but sadly catches a stray pillow on fire.

"Nastu!" Lucy shrieked as she swat the pillow into a smushed pile darken a bit by the smoldering sparks.

"Lucy's being self paranoid again." Happy sprung up from the table as he wore a revealing red shirt of Lucy's as a cape.

"Shut it Happy, I'm not paranoid , I really did meet that person!" Lucy ranting flustered by Happy's antics and Nastu's destructive nature.

"Lucy," Erza called to Lucy with her head at a tilt once Lucy looked over done with her rant."Was this girl suspicious?" Lucy shagged a little at Erza's contradiction, practically everyone here was suspicious.

"Well no, but she just stood out so much I thought maybe you guys had seen her before." Or at least her eyes, Lucy added in her mind before glancing back Erza.

"I can't say I do, but if you meet again hopefully we all can as well."

"Ah, that won't be needed!" Once more Lucy flustered at the thought of having the whole guild swarming the unsuspecting stranger.

"Why not, she could join the guild, might be a favor to her actually." Gray after all this time finally put back almost all his clothes besides his shirt.  
>"Alright, I will if that happens," Lucy half heartily agreed but come bak to the main problem at hand.<p>

"Now, you guys got to go back home!" Lucy throws her arms up in a dramatic show of her words.

"Heh, we don't want to." all four say in union as they look at Lucy with a full expression.

"Lucy's being Scary!" Happy exclaims at Lucy's gloomy smile.

The moon twinkling bright shines out as from the inside of Lucy's house is filled with even more shouts an good company, even of Lucy's doesn't say aloud.

* * *

><p>Away from Lucy's house, at the Hotel HalfCocor the blond headed girl still dressed in her pure white shirt and jeans crouches over the ledge of a fourth story window peering out without a care as the wind blew swiftly. She speaks in a hush voice with only the winds to reply at her rhetorical thoughts.<p>

"One week without the fire dragon slayer, this could be the prime moment." She peers sideways, to the lights scattered about the town still lit up, blankly gazing at the vastness of the life living here.

"Still it is best to act with caution at the other two, they might react badly or worse, make me wait for the fire dragon." Her eyes never downcast or show even the slightest distress at the words hinting at trouble for herself. She looks away from the lights staring at the cement holding herself and this window up here.

"They may have information I'm looking for, they do appear to have the abilities to obtain such, legendary like resources." Again no sign of wonder or concerted thought going on as her lips seal shut in a firm line of wind bellows catching at the drain pipes with a haunted sound, moaning like a dying soul.

"Hopeful there's gambling joint somewhere in this lighted up town, I do wish to make this trip worth my time than just another errand in my days." At that she rolled her neck sighing at the small popping noises sounding from her body.

She lifts up steady on the ball of her feet and inches forwards right to very edge and peers dull eyed at the beckoning moon ahead if her and holds out her open left palm to it leaving right limp to her side.

"This will be going as planned," She turns up peering at the night sky in a dazed look but continues to speak in her dry voice to the sky. "Father you shall see me again, no mater what it must cost to do so."

She stands frozen as her words wisp away leaving nothing but her quiet breathing to fill the absolute calm surrounding her. Then from the few seconds she let pass by without motion she drops back to the room in a bound of a step and pulls her arm back even slower than before, looking at the moon with her lifeless eyes in some unknown trance at it.

"Father, please return safety..."  
>Still her eyes gaze out, her lips practically closed shut and her form relaxed not tensed up like her hands hanging to her sides suddenly clenched and lurking out comes a dark strand of flames ensnaring about her lower half.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town<strong>

. .

**The Next Day, X784**

. .

The day bright once more from the night before looking vibrant yet beginning to become humid as well. Fairy Tail guild up and running as usually, member rushing off for missions, laughing friends share yet another barrel of beer to set their bets. Lucy on the other hand looked exhausted, as she hang on to thee bar stand with puffed eyes.

"Aughh, why did they have to do a battle at 3am?" she weakly groaned plopping on the bar stool beside herself. Natsu in hand laughing his head walked over sitting next to her with a goofy grin.

"Yo Lucy, thanks for the great night sleep, awwww I'm ready for this mission." Nastu could hardly contain himself trembling with the exciting mission to come today.

"But Nastu we have to ride the train there." Happy poof from behind Lucy's tried form commenting on Nastu forgetting the terror to come for him.

Instantly Nastu greened regretting ever thinking about the terror train. He fell over cringing at the upcoming motion and pasted out for a while leaving Lucy to some peace and quiet till Gray came along, strutting about in nothing but himself.

"Oy, Gray put some clothes on!" Cana chucked a empty cup at him. It startled him but got the intended result she wanted.

"Gray, please give me another hour to pack, I need some new gear for the trip." Erza called to Gray, once he was dressed properly and headed out for magic shop blocks away from the guild.

"Sure Erza, just don't go over board." A slam of a door shut before he could warn Erza of her hoarding.

* * *

><p>Later on the day, still early to go on the train they booked for but over two hours since Erza left for her extra supplies. The gang grouped at a table waiting for Erza's return.<p>

"LUCY!" A high squeal of joy bubbled out loud in the guild just as the door swung open holding three figures at it.  
>"Levy you're back!" Lucy suddenly revived from the dead tiredness ran forward dropping her notebook at the table with Nastu gorging himself on everything considered "Good Meat" and Gray arguing with Cana about her drunken self this early in the day.<p>

The two girls embrace twirling about in glee to finally have a chance to see another , Droy and Jet stand by with wide smiles at Levy's laughing face.

"We finished the mission pretty quick this time, even got a little extra money for the well done job, now I can get more spell books!" Levy spoke proud of the achievement, Lucy smiled congratulating her but warning on over spending her money.

"Jet, Droy you made sure to keep Levy safe, to be a man means to protect her at all cost, If you're a man, Then you are a man, Man!"  
>Both Droy and Jet question in thought what Elfman's words are even suppose to be.<p>

"**We don't understand**." In unison they say as they shake their head in utter doubt.

"Welcome back, Levy!" Bisca waved from across the way as she fixed up her rifles for a mission she and Alzack would be going on soon.

"Ah, that's right I have funny story to tell you." Levy clasped her hands together just as her amused look spread to Lucy and the others, also wondering what Levy would say. "But first have anyone of you guys, meet a real tall blond girl-"

"Who had goggles on?" Lucy squeaked out looking a bit shocked and waiting on Levy for a response, Levy's face told it all.

"Yea, you met her as well, where at?" curiousity mixed in her voice as she stepped close to Lucy as if they were tell secrets.

"But I just met her yesterday evening, _weren't you all on a mission near Balsam Village_?" Lucy holds her hands at her face confusion starting to hurt her brain as Levy gives a nod of reassures.

"Really, I met her as we were heading out for our train after 3, maybe she rode a express train or something, could of been her magic to move places quick?"

Lucy muddling over the words Levy speaks of and find herself, wanting to know about that girl, she sighs mentally at that thought.

**_Great getting involved with more trouble as we stand here._**

"How exactly did you, meet her?"Lucy drawled the words out hoping to make sense of the completely random encounter and our it behind her soon. Please Levy make the questions go away, I need to understand better.

"It will be a few minutes to tell it all if you are up for it now, alright?"

Lucy nods vigorously, while the rest just do a simple up nod.

"Oh well it was," Levy turned back to Jet & Droy beckoning them forwards before continuing "After buying the train tickets, Jet and Droy went out to get us something eat and I headed over to an odd looking shop with the words Magical Research on it."

"_Magical Research_, what it has books on magic spells?" Natsu asked as he gulped down a hunk of meat.

"Nuh uh, it's a rare shop around world where they collects & compiles the history, data, and legends of anything since the earliest foundation of magic was born." Levy stops holding her hands close to her heart. Her excited expression turns solemn then.

"Since of the rarity of the shops it has lost many of their most prized and important documents in the process of moving them to one another of the shop in more recent years," She pouts out her lips still her hands hold tight to her chest "Because of the dark guilds looking for Zereff magic."

Levy suddenly brightens and waves her arms in front of herself.

"Sorry, that wasn't the point of the story, but at this shop I was going up a set of back room stairs into a small attic like space."

"Heh, why did Levy go to the attic?" Jet and Droy pipe up showing great concern at Levy's wandering off alone, she smiles reassuring them of her total safety, they quiet down at Levy continues the event.

"The attic was filled with stacks of untouched books and there she was surrounded in a cirled fortress of open books just scanning everything in front of her with her eyes hidden under the goggles."

"Did you talk with her or just stare and leave?" Gray asked pulling up a seat closer to this apparently interested by the tale.

Levy shakes her head letting the wild strands of hair slip over her face.

"No, I stood for a second and she looked up without a single expression change as if she were still scanning about not actually seeing I was there, I thought i'd made her angry or break concentration." At the memory a few sweat drops appear on her face then she went on trying to piece back the encounter just as Lucy did before.

* * *

><p><strong>Balsam Village, Magical Research Store<strong>

. .

**One Day before, X784**

. .

_In that attic the other day Levy stepped into with a curiosity to search and got a surprised by the odd blond girl just searching through stack of books there in the attic as well._

_"Ah, sorry I had been exploring about, sorry to disturb you." Levy had bowed hoping to not start a fight especially amongst precious books._

_She begun to turn away but the girl had spoken up in a dull voice, stopping her quick escape._

_"You're fine, there isn't anything to apologize for, please continue your exploring if you like Miss." The girl looked away leaving Levy to the silence surrounding the space the two occupy now._

_"Uh, sure.. " Levy stuttered out and had wondered what then, would it be better to leave or stay and explore about the room with this blond girl searching intently?_

_Levy peered around hoping to find answer to her doubtful situation. There by a broken ladder maybe five feet away lay a massive book with just what levy needed then. She flopped down at the book looking closely to its cover nodding at her keen eyes._

* * *

><p>"Heh, was that the book you told us about on the train?" Jet asked with a drawl as he process the thought out aloud.<p>

"Yeah, it's suppose to be delivered soon." Levy smiles at him and turns back to Lucy as Jet smirks at Droy who seethes darkly.

"What, so what's it about?" Cana joined in once she chugged down her fifth drink for the afternoon.

"Well, it was locked so I'm not sure beside it something really important." A cold draft settles on them at the odd words Levy spoke.

"A book locked, why is that?"

"The girl told me it was locked and knew a few things-"

"The blond knew what that book was, wait you bought it for her?" Gray looked confused but keeps seated.

* * *

><p><em>The book was lying there just out of place in this creepy room, it's massive size swarming with a charcoal colored leather binding wrapped tight between two parallel chains across it. Levy brushed the dust settled thick on the book front with a stray cloth laying by it, loosen bit of dust clumps flutter up like birds in the streams of light peeking from the ceiling above.<em>

_Now the dust moved off Levy peered to the side, the girl still sat flipping through another book not worried on Levy's actions. Knowing she wasn't disturbing the blond she took back to the book, but stopped at grabbing the cover once the girl spoke._

_"Please take caution that book has been cursed, the chains are there for protection." Levy looked back, the girl hadn't looking away from her reading to talk._

_Levy walked over in front of the book fortress, sitting on her knees and asked._

_"What curse?" Levy leaned forward and the girl looked up but no change to her face beside her mouth moving._

_"That book, by my findings from rumored news must have something to do with old magic," She adjust her goggles and nods over to the book. "In the middle of the cover beneath the dust is a hexed green-blue gem, I have heard of people losing limbs and being repelled by trying to open it."_

_She shuts her book and steps up over the fortress walking to the book and looks down at it then to Levy's direction._

_"Whoa, so there hasn't been anyone to open it, isn't there a way?" Levy stunned by the long speech from the girl and shutters at the thought if she had tried to open it before._

_"If anyone could read these text and break through the barriers across the front then that might help." Still looking at Levy the girl kept a foot distance from the book not daring to touch it._

_"Wait read it, I could do that!" Levy shouted, then clamped her mouth shut._

_The girl mumbled something getting Levy's attention once again._

_"Would you happen to be a wizard?" The girl's cold voice asked as she stepped away from the book._

_"Ah, that's right I haven't introduced myself," Levy skipped over and bows "I'm Levy Mcgarden, Fairy Tail Wizard!" The girl bows as well at Levy's introduction._

_"Miss McGarden, good to be introduced, so-" She paused as she stood back up and puts a hand to her lips, the glove even the bandage to the left arm were covered in a dark muck, some of which resemble the color of dry blood._

* * *

><p>"Heh, she had blo-Blood on her?" Lucy shrunk away at the scary thought of the perfect and pure white the girl had wore only hours before and to know they had been soiled in another's blood beforehand. She inched back to sit down but found the floor instead of a chair. Levy then stopped her retelling to comfort Lucy realizing even she was scared by the memory still fresh and confusing. Levy came over to the fearful Lucy &amp; patted her head gently to soothe her.<p>

"Don't worry Lucy I'm just saying it looked particularly like it, but it might as well be her own, she did say how people were hurt by opening that book, so she must have tried before I came along, right?" Lucy takes a deep gulp of air but won't leave the floor right then but a few more words of Levy's get her back up.

"Just to sum up the rest of our encounter, she didn't tell me her name but gave me some critical information about the book; such as the old magic is primalry link to being with Zeref." Levy gulped at that and grabbed ahold of Lucy's hand.

"She had also obtain a hex charm to deactivate it, like she said it's kind of acts like a key to the book. I wanted to know what it was, but I was afraid if she was a dark mage member, so after she gotten back to her pile of books and made her leave I bought the book without her noticing and left."

"Heh, but then didn't she seem to want that as well.." Gray spoke up looking less confused by the highly unbelievable tale now but said nothing more.

* * *

><p>"Oy, Natsu, Gray, Lucy," Erza came walking in with a slightly over stuff duffel bag rattling of metal and glass objects within it; probably cooking materials but later they would actually know. "Are you all ready to head out, the train should be arriving in a hour and a half."<p>

The odd tale left the group in a hesitation for a moment but shaked it clear off their conscious at the time and headed out with Erza on the, _planned to be_, week mission to first Clover town and if the dark mages they were on the hunt for were encounter, _as rumored to_, then off to Oak town as well.

They head out with the guild members waving their "see ya's" & "Good luck's" and then they were gone leaving the place a little more clam but never to quiet to keep them from _going crazy in silence._

* * *

><p><em><strong>What now?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fairy-Tail Secrets, an e<strong>**stranged new person & m****issions to dark guilds!**_

_**A Story of everything that could and did break apart to an abyss so far from life in the present.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Clouded Vision

**Outside Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town**

. .

**Late Afternoon-Present Day, X784**

. .

Peering from the alleyway the blond head stood as Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy made their way out of the guild and off on to the train station for the mission; that the blond so _conveniently created,_ and walked back into the alley nodding her head, no expression showed behind those goggled eyes.

"This is very good, Fairy Tail _you'll see so much more soon_." There the world blurred a moment in that alley as she walked deeper into it, the stone walls shifting sideways then swirled all the while illuminating with neon blue and black till nothing of the girl was there and no sign of the peculiar sight were left.

From the place she vanished a faint glow illuminates further away in another alley just blocks away. Her feet bare of shoes only to be wrapped in browning bandages slip out the dark hole hanging overhead the foreign alleyway.

With her feet already in motion before touching back with the river walk streets she appears out the hole continuing her stepping quietly to come alongside with the fast paced guilders and their wandering to the station ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Street, Magnolia Town<strong>

. .

**Present Day, X784**

. .

"_Hey, Natsu_," Gray asked walking alongside with Natsu, his eyes shine a little with the sunbeams on himself. Natsu made an annoyed expression at Gray but held his tongue since of Erza's side-glances back to them as she talked to Lucy.

"What do you want?" Natsu whispered angrily and stepped faster away from him. Gray frowned but moved forwards to Natsu continuing what he was going to say.

"Something's not right about this mission," He pauses catching Natsu's confused expression. "It had everything our group needed at the moment; a challenging fighter, money, all right before the Magic Council convenes on Fairy Tail's actions out in Balsam Village." He drops off after that leaving an air of questions for Natsu to figure out, but as always; **he doesn't get it**.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu stares blank eyed and Gray face palms with both hands at his oblivious nature.

"Gray's a idiot." Happy floats by sighing at the strange words Gray spoke of.

"Shut up Happy!" Gray slammed down a fist on Happy but then Natsu socked Gray in the jaw.

"Have you two forgotten your friendship?" They both freeze once again caught in the sight of Erza's wrath upon them as her aurora showed up visible in dark flames about herself.

"_Aiiiieee!_" the screams shouted long and terrified across Magolina then. Through the hollering of the guys Happy saw Lucy looking away from them her eyes squinting out to something on the other side of the river walkway.

"What are you doing Lucy?" He never got a reply as she turned back, like being awoken in a shock. Erza strutted forwards with the guys in toll all beat up looking.

"Let's be off now, obviously these two are itching for a battle to even break good terms to do so." As always Ezra completely unaware of the truth of the rivals, Lucy took a moment to relay the information before sighing and moving in ahead with the others.

The Celestial Spirit Mage from yesterday caught the sight of I, from across the river walk as I headed out for the second phrase of this task, now that they were _out of the picture._

_Miss Heartfilia Lucy-san_, her eyes are very brown; soft like a princess eyes should be, but they have a striking quality of roughness to them. _She's quite a naive girl_, but with such potential to grow, with any luck that will change with good experience.

I had not planned to look over to the innocent Fairy Tail member to locking gazes for a fair 5 seconds before "Titania, Erza" snapped her out the spell we stepped into at that moment.

What wasn't known to them was a _figure followed close behind_. Decked in black and enshrouding their magic they lurked with a keen touch to it, dark guild member most likely.

_An enemy_ I suppose, but nothing of my doing as for their mission details go for. Then again Fairy Tail has plenty of enemies before I came about these parts, so a few sidetrack battles or conflicts, _to better say it_, would not be a problem rather _a blessing_ for my workload ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia Station, Magnolia Town<strong>

. .

**Present Day, X784**

. .

"Can't we run there?" Natsu again pleaded with Erza as they found their train, about to set off for departure. His eyes shifted back & forth between the stream machine and the arches out of the station, this wasn't going to be easy and they hadn't even start the mission yet.

"Natsu, we have to go by train if we expect to make it on time." Erza explained calmly as they walked to the train.

"Oy Natsu shut up at ride the train, it will be down before you know." Gray sarcastically spoke pretending to be friendly with Natsu as Erza pulled out the tickets to the conductors.

"You know I never remember hearing of a village beyond Clover town." Lucy stood by the guys as she tapped a finger to her cheek wondering if she wasn't looking at the mission detail well enough.

"Lucy's turning senile." Happy spoke out from the ground by Natsu shifty form.

"You liar, shut up, it's just odd okay!" Lucy swatted at Happy but he jumped back saying another phrase to piss her off again.

"Aiee, Lucy's scary face is back!" Lucy took chase to the flying cat but only to make herself look like a fool swatting a flying creature in the station.

**_Fairy Tail Guild sure has gotten stranger over the past years._** _Is what most pedestrians would think at the sight of the four, plus Happy, a stripping ice head Mage, a fiery dragon Mage boy, a busty celestial mage girl, and the famous "Re-quip" queen of Fairy Tail._

"Mountain express train is leaving the station in two minutes, Hiro, hurry the hell up now!" A burly coal miner barreled out to the train, clutched for the nearest door, and pulled in toll a lanky red head with him who was covered in a fine layer of ash even with the sweat greased on his forehead.

"I'm know already, boss, if you would of-" the door slams shut cutting off the shouting of the miners.

"Ah, that's us as well!" Erza tugged at her luggage and passed it along to a train worker to put in cargo, she motioned for the group to follow after her; they did so expect Natsu of course.

"Oy Natsu, they are leaving us behind!" Happy panicked as the gang walked off to the train just ahead of where Natsu now stood with a serious look, Happy instantly got quiet at seeing his face.

"Natsu what's wrong, need to use the toilet?" He said in a hush as he got to Natsu's shoulder. Natsu turned to Happy and spoke in a gruff tone.

"I smell gun powder, lots of it but it's being masked by something else magic like..." Natsu dropped off the words and sprint forward with a terrified look.

"Lucy, Gray, Erza get off the train!" He pounded forward just reaching the doors where the group where exchanging bags to a sweaty bag boy.

"What, Natsu be serious no- _Ahhh you Baaaassstttaarrdd!_" Natsu took Gray by the collar throwing him back, lucky not crushing him to the concrete arches as Gray launched back to ground on a ice ramp just made before inpact.

"What the hell was that for!" Gray shouted out anticipating the next attack. Natsu only yelled back and grabbed for Lucy's hand as she blushed in shock at his tight hold on her.

"Erza," Nastu turn to Erza as Lucy squirmed about, "We got to get the train to not leave!" At that she nodded looking back for the bag boy but he already was turned to Lucy with a dagger in hand coming right for her head.

"Arrruughh!" The sweaty boy lunged, the dagger tip just made contact to her shoulder as she knew to move off but not quick enough as it seemed.

"Ah!" Lucy clutched her shoulder paralyzed by the new pain erupting with a bloody mess staining her hand, Natsu pulled her away as the boy lunged again.

"You Fiend!" Erza re-quiped to her Flight armor slashing the threat into the air, a vast streak of blood trailing up with him.

"What!" Lucy in shock stared at the fallen bag boy his eyes twitching madly as he sputters out a few feeble words.

"**Die Fairy Dust**,_ kukuku_..." His eyes shut as he spits out a blob of crimson to the concrete.

Natsu pulled Lucy away from the unconscious body as she struggled along her injury profusely bleeding still. Erza ran ahead to where Gray had appear to run into more threats, his back to the incoming assailants already dealing with a set of ninja looking thugs.

"Kekekhaha, Fairy Tail got'en so weak!" A crackly voice laughed out just as a sliver canister drop in front of Erza.

"Erza, look out!" Lucy cries out pulling forward Loki's key to summon for backup.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Loki!" A golden pattern glimmers out from the air above Erza and appearing out of it is Loki.

"Got'cha!" Jumping out the way with Erza in his grip they narrowly miss a spray of some kind of purple gas trickling out of its bouncy form.

"Get back, it's poisonous!" Gray shuffled back cloaking his mouth from the hazardous gas blooms above them all. People were running, all trying to escape this horror but getting caught in the cloud, they hacked and cough then fall over with their bodies racked in tremors.

"Lucy, what's going on!" Loki called just now pulling out from the purple cloud, Erza re-quip to another armor ready for the next hit. Lucy stood outside station's walls clutching her arm while Natsu torn from his vest to help subdue the bleeding.

Gray jumped over top the wall tripping over the uneven cobblestone at his landing; his jacket was splattered with blood.

"I don't know, we were going to get on the train but-" Losing her voice she sank to the ground holding back whole bunch of tears dripping out already.

"We can't sit by now, we need to get everyone safety out, that gas is not poisonous long as we get them to fresh air soon!"

"I'm on it!" Natsu stepped up already a heading back.

"Wait, Natsu don't be hasty-" Erza's words are ignored as the dragon slayer jumps over the brick walls encasing the station port.

"That guy, dammit." Gray mutters out before holding tight to his stomach in a fit of hacking coughs.

"Gray, don't push yourself!" Lucy shuffled a step over placing her hand lightly on Gray's hunched form. The tears again were at the verge of spilling out but she bite at lips to be quiet in this panicked situation. Loki stood behind her looking at her bleeding arm with a pained expression.

"You three stay and help out anyone coming out still, I'll help Natsu out in there." Erza grabbed both Lucy, Gray by the shoulder telling them the plan and sprinting off into the scene of the battle.

"Please be safe..Erza.." Lucy caught the sullen words being spoken by her and looked as Loki stared on forward to were Erza stood before vanishing in the purple clouds.

"Loki..." Lucy whispered surprised by the intense concern written on his face, but looked the other way with a small smile.

_"May you both be happy."_

"Huh, Lucy you say something?" Gray peered over and Lucy waving her hands around.

"Nope, just that we should do our best here." She laughs and Gray shrugs before getting up with a slight sway to his stance.

"Alright, team search out the victims and citizen and keep them out of the way." Loki spoke pressing up his glasses and the others nod before splitting up in different directions.

_Whoever was doing this would not get away. That's a Fairy Tail **promise**!_

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia Station<strong>

. .

Natsu plowed through the smog spitting at the numbing tasting of the gas smothering about him without sight of its end.

"Dragon style, flaming wings!" Bulked up stretching far back with his arms, shoots forward a hot wave of fire to dissolve out the gas around into the sky above for now. The area clears lifting from the purple haze to a light gray misting about the station.

There piles of people still crawl to escape with moans and pleas writhing their remaining strength. Children crying in corners, among others citizens surrounding them with dead open eyes. Some of these citizens won't make it out alive.

"Bastards come on fight me!" Natsu seethes straining out his eyes searching for the scum who would do such cruel torture on innocent people to get to their actually targets.

"**Fight me bastards**!" He swings at the clouds drifting back down and blast fire at it dissipating the purple poison all together. No motion but the citizens still trying to escape, Natsu holds back his punches and rushes over helping to pull the people out of here.

"Natsu!" Natsu turned as he picked a pair of elderly men, Erza rushed over her arms already carrying a bundle of children with whimpering sobs.

"Ezra, where-" Natsu stepped to her but she quickly starting shouting again like it was hard to hear.

"We got to get these people out, no enemy in sight but be careful now!" Then Erza was gone running out into the thickest of the gray mist.

Natsu started after Erza not daring to lose her in the mist drawing near. He picked up another pair of people and shifted throughout the fog, for once with a careful eye in the threat lurking within the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Right Outside Magnolia Station<strong>

. .

"Princess it looks as we have more than 50 of the passenger out here, the others will have the rest soon." Virgo calls out with a bow but from her face she sweats a bit from all the work of tunneling over people to the park here before the station walls.

"Thank you Virgo, please keep it for a little longer." Lucy hugged her, even Lucy was beginning to feel her magic dwindle down with summoning now. Virgo for past hour now, Leo for the first summon (other than that he was a free with his own magic), Aries, plus Gemini twice; a couple of folks she couldn't understand their foreign words we're crying and yelling at one another.

"Time for punishment, Princess?" Virgo holds out a whip to Lucy, but Lucy knocks it away.

"No, I'm not like that! Stop it Virgo!" Lucy whines but Virgo still awaits the punishment; though it won't happen ever.

"Oy, Lucy!" Clomping heavy to the grassy park Lucy lay out the citizens Gray comes over with a gaggle of young children all covering in soot and teary eyed.

"Where were these kids?" Lucy looked to Gray before flopping forwards taking a small red head girl into her arms who was choking back a sob.

"Said they came out of the station right before it all happened but some older kids went back for an adult that was with them still in the station as the clouds came out."

A puffy faced boy with teal green eyes started to shout once Gray got that far in their story.

"Kalyn still in there, Rock went in to get her out, you gotta save her!" The boy's face puffed out more and red as tomatoes with his increased yelling. Another kid, a girl with braided blond pigtails, comes up behind and slugs him hard in the back with her small fist.

"Aaaaiiee!" The boy froze stiff but his face contorted in a grimace.

"Oy, that suppose to be your boyfriend, why you do that, Renzi!" A group a girls to the right braved out to Renzi and her grouchy expression.

"Toby," Renzi turned to Toby completely ignoring the pint size girls, Toby's puffed face was still in pain but she walked in front and gave him a kiss in the forehead before looking to the girls with a extra grouchy glare.

"We gotta stay calm or Rock and Kalyn won't come back." She didn't shout, but just spoke in a calm voice not belonging to the angry face she makes till walking back to grass to sit alone and shuts her eyes like she were sleeping.

"What the hell's wrong with these kids." Gray muttered about still processing the whole punching deal. Lucy looked equaled puzzled but keep her lips seals to the strange events.

"Ah glad to see you two made it back, I have checked about but it seems as if we rounded up everyone outside the premise." Loke appeared both Lucy and Gray had to look up with a surprised look at his sudden appearance above.

"Loke, why are you up there?" Lucy sheepish asked a little freaked by it all, Gray shrugged but went on in a serious voice to Loke.

"So that means either there is more in the place passed out or Natsu and Erza got it under control." They both exchange a subtle nod and murmur of agreement.

* * *

><p>"Erza, where you go?" Natsu raced still finding no way out of the fog drifting in from above. Erza had run off this way, but there's nothing but walls and smog. <strong>Where was she going?<strong>

"Boy where's the-" The elderly man groaned spitting up a bit of blood still going on about leaving the cloudy area. Still Natsu couldn't give him an answer, but that made it more important to tell the man anyways. He stopped jogging letting his legs rest a moment but they keep twitching to keep moving and turn to the man resting on his left shoulder.

"Ah, just a bit more to go till we are out." That was all he could give at the moment. Maybe that was the truth even if he wasn't aware of it.

"Is that so?" The old man squinted trying to help see past the clouds, but went back to his unconscious state.

**Where's the _way out?_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Heavens Wheel: Profusion of Swords<em>!" the silver daggers splay out reaching their targets, dark blobs shifting in the cloud cover. Even with Erza's eyes working over time to see every attack she kept getting pushed back, further and further into the thicken smog. Each move to protect herself lead her deeper into a blind and vulnerable state in the station's walls all lurking around.

"Fiend, reveal yourselves!" Another swish of metal passes by her neck but Erza manages to block it out by a X-block with a cryptic sword in hand but two more in the other hand.

"Titania, Erza," A grueling voice boomed just as another darken shadow appeared flickering about like a candle on a windy night. Erza threw back the attacker sending it away to the clouds and turned to the new shadow.

The shadow moved forward growing in size already stretching far above Erza, but only because the helmet thing it wore with spiraled horns jutting out from all sides of it.

"This is quite the chance, would you not agree, Titania." The voice seemed to be delighted by the words, Erza could only imagine the horned head was smiling now.

"You, who are you, and why involve Magolina town?" Erza flung at fog, rushing at the figure.

"Titania, must we make this such a hasty encounter." The voice boomed chuckling a little.

Just as her swords reached the foggy figure poised to strike it down now and finish with this menace. The figure rose a hand and out came a conjuring of neon white and blue static shooting out jolt her back with an electrifying course of power.

Wrenched the feeling of electricity pulsing Erza's misfortunate body, the curling of her toes and eyes break back to ease the fiery sensation ripping through, across, then coming back to stab back & forth her armor clad body.

Wrenched the feeling of electricity pulsing into Erza's once protective shield from pain is now turned into a metal cage of torture, the curling of her toes and eyes break back to ease the fiery sensation ripping through, across, then coming back to stab back & forth her armor clad body.

* * *

><p><strong>This is <em>horror!<em>**

**This is the pain_ I do not wish_ to remember!**

**_Why is this happening Jellal!_**

"Gawd!" The scream flies out crackling with her convulsing body, turning from a shirek to a frightful howling of pain, the flashing electricity swarms wrapping increasingly into her metal prison.

"Tehaha! Look at yourself Titania!" The horned shadow flickering even more cackled rejoicing in Erza's screaming pain as she fought back the many pleas and desperate cries for help. No one was near her, she had left Natsu far to long ago in the maze of fog, and the citizens she had grabbed were mere figments of magic summoning.

**This whole thing has been a trap even before they entered the station.**

Natsu was either lucky or got out before they noticed his return or he was fighting whatever this _beast thing_ is at the moment.

Lucy, Gray, and Loke had gotten out okay, they might be helping the real citizens out, but they are to far away now.

"Re-re-r-e-RE," The static erupted again cutting off her voice to change to the _Lightning Empress Armor. _It may be her one chance if she could stay strong for a few more minutes, this can't last forever!

"Kerekekeke, Titania this shall be your end!" The voice echoed fading out into a dull buzz, clashing with the metallic ringing gonging in her eardrums.

Erza was losing herself to this pain, finding her arms stiffen to the ground and her mouth twitching open to catch a gasp of air. The world shaking like a tornado that just was in contact with the concrete beside her body.

**It feels so cold**, lifeless to her face smashed to the ground, to alike to the _Tower of Heaven's _stone floors. Tears began to trickle out in heavy drips but the voice in itself fat off voice paid no mind but proceed to send out the electrifying jolts to her armor.

_"Save me, anybody please...**Save me**."_

* * *

><p><strong>What lies ahead for the gang?<strong>

**Is Erza really going to fall against the unknown enemy?**

**Can Natsu and the others save her?**

**What is happening all in one day!**


	3. Chapter 2: Tricking Visions

**Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town**

. .

**One Hour after Train Attack, X784**

. .

* * *

><p>Granted the station's current state was known to all of the town by the next hour over from the screams and fog building over the streets surround it. There was the Fairy Tail guild still unaware of the event occurring just blocks away with their powerhouse team in the mix of it all, and even in mortal danger at the moment.<p>

Still that would of reached their attention if not for the oddly cloaked visitor standing before the enterance and saying riddled like words to the first guild member they locked eyes with. Wendy just had happen to trip over her feet trying to find a empty seat in hopes of moving away from the doors before the person showed up.

"Ah, He-hello there!" Wendy shyly approached the cloaked being, she gingerly rubbed at the red marks fading from her forehead. Even with her knees trembling hard at the thought of meeting someone new she pushed it aside thinking- _"What if this is a guild member I haven't met yet, I gotta be strong!"_

Sadly for her this wasn't a guild member, but Warren stepped in to help her out in the simple mistake.

"You, who are you and what are you here for?" He put a telepathic message out to the guild members about the room.

_"Careful now, something is up alright everybody!"_

Up from the cloak a dark skinned hand point back to its shadowed face and spoke in a quiet drawl, making the guilders lean in with a careful ear to what must be said then.

**"I can be quick and then deadly, I am a rock, shell, and bone medley. If I was made into a man, I'd make people dream, I gather in my millions by ocean, sea and stream.**" The hand drifted back into the cloak and walked forward.

Wendy choked up but the person just passed right by and Warren locked on a detailing eye before the being took a seat at the nearest vacant table, all the awhile walking over did the clinking of metal rapped out from the bottom of their shoes.

A cowboy boot with ruby red spurs on them reveal from the shrouding cloth as the person's leg props up on the chair.

"Uhh, is that a-a riddle, sir?" Wendy squeaked out terrified to have spoken aloud but holds her ground with the question.

"Sure is kiddo, now let'cha think what it be the answer now." Drawling the voice was the whispering tone had gone away to a boastful booming of a voice. Warren eyed the character with a even greater suspicion as the words seem to be threatening.

**Is this involved with what Erza was investigating before?**

"Hoho, you came quite early for a simple chat, Kuma." Makarov spoke with a glee but drops it to a serious question as he stepped forward to the cowboy.

At that, the cloak fell away revealing out the unknown man to Fairy Tail guild.

Far darker than the bony hand from before the man's face cast out a black charcoal smear across his left side. Everything humanly to a man in the smear was unrecognizable, bubbled out in bit of pus filled boils, thick scars connect then wrapped around the boils and burns. Yet the rest, if you were to be on the other side like Warren and Wendy were with a thinking gaze.

A shaven head, smooth and shined over top it, his eyebrow arched a zigzag pattern with a simple gold piercing at the edge. His right eye's a clouded gray iris but now stares back to Makarov without blinking.

"Ah good ole mastering, good'cha see ya after all this time." He stands heaving up from his knees like he was tired but quickly then approached Makarov with open arms stretching out from the cloak, bony ashen hands stood out from the battered black cloth.

"Master you know this, man?" Warren glanced oddly to the cowboy's clanking spurs but called out loud enough to the guild in thought, thinking it to be rude to say aloud.

Makarov nods looking like he was gesturing to Kuma but Warren catches it all the same and takes Wendy to the rest of the group he was chatting with beforehand this man entered in.

"Kuma my sir, sit we must chat and drink to this occasion!" Laughs bubbling out the master as he takes for the barrels of freshly made sake from today but Kuna raises a single palm front hand and bows.

"Love to stay long through our drunken stupor but I have one thing to know first off, Makarov..." Master turns back his glee erased with eerily seriousness but holds the bottles out ready to drink.

"Than better say it before I go off the deep end old pal." he puts the bottle on the bar stand but keeps the expression locked on Kuma.

Kuma scratches his nose adverting Makarov's glance. Coughing he reaches into his cloak pulling out a withered, bulky scroll with scorch marks blotching the page. He doesn't unravel it but his ashen hands shake and clench it for dear life without concern on the slight crackling occurring.

"I'm in searches of a particular figure, a cunning character with some bloody revenge planned on dealing out soon, no one yet I talk with has a valid identity on them, but I do got one solid clue on'thum." Pausing with a sigh the guild member gulp down the nervous tension building in the small talk between the cowboy and the guild master.

"Tehehehe, why's this _"fox"_ such a importance to you now, Kuma?" Makarov belts out a laugh gasping to get the question out to Kuma.

Kuma still adverts his gaze but nods as Makarov settles his fit of fun.

"**73 dark guild members** with mid ranking of RavenTar, one month ago were literal dumped in front of the Magic Council from the ground up as they began a meeting, all 73 claim two people defeated them after they had beheaded one and the other went up in flames." That holds the whole place quiet, a murmuring erupts, but one loud gasp comes up at the end of the cowboy's words.

"What, 7-73 of a dark guild!" Wendy squealed out her legs trembling at the shadowy figure her imagination conjured up with red vacant eyes cackling a manic laugh over top a monumental pile of permanent injured people.

"Bahahaha!" Master is la-laugh at this story,**_ why?_**

"Kuma you crazy bat, Bahahaha! So you come out here searching for the duo, you could of started off that way to ease the tension, now to drink!" He goes back for the alcohol but Kuma stands in place gripping the scroll tight.

"This duo may have valuable information which you, yourself sent out Tatiana in finding out the cause..." Kuma lets the words drift off fading at the soften tone of his.

Master Makarov freezes trying not to jump around to face Kuma but his face harden some.

"That business is official unlike a certain bounty hunter I know." The words drop to a grumbling for the rest of the guild but Kuma lets a small chuckle slip past his deranged half open lips.

"I know, but these guys could be a real prize winner for me and hex I'll throw in getting you that intent for ya, free of charge." Kuma nod up with his charcoaled chin crunching at the upwards motion, Cana downed her drink to hide the green coloring her face.

"Fairy Tail, there's trouble come quick!"

Panting and staggering a lone teenage boy was shoving his way forward barreling to the in circled guilders. The boy covered head to toe with a snow white ash shedding off him in clumps. His breath ragged gurgling with the drool leaking out without his notice, puffs of the ash had mixed with his gasping looking as if his was steaming like a kettle ready to boil.

"Oy, kid! What happen?" Wally rushed to the kid with his steps tripping up making him fall with a great puff of smoke in the impact.

"_Ahaha_, the, can't get to, train!" Gripped at Wally's shoulders the kid's eyes roll back and the spit starts to cough out of his mouth, still he groans and mumble on trying hopeless to say the danger happening right then and there at the train station.

"Hey kid hang in there!" Wally shook the boy but he was out breathing shallow with a grimaced look.

"He said something about the train, Natsu and the others were going there today." Wendy bent down to the boy her hands extended out to heal him even of the pain at the moment, her face between breaking down in tears and frozen stiff with fear.

_Natsu please be alright!_

She whispered her prayer before leaning into the chest of the boy a faint glow emanating from her hands. While everyone else was in a shouting panic rushing on out the building for the train station she sat focusing dearly on her work with touching the injured boy hopefully he would gain the color back in his skin soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia Train Station<strong>

. .

**One Hour & 25 minutes after Train Attack, X784**

. .

"Erza, where are you?" Natsu scowled still lost in the foggy station looking for the vanished Erza, no sign of her at all.

He couldn't find and needed to get these old men out but where the hell was the way out! Dammit it, all this fog!

A bloom of white sparking light glows out from the fog just ahead of Natsu current running.

**Erza, she gotta be there!**

"Erza, wait up!" With the new hope restored Natsu ran forwards tripping at the uneven ground.

What met him ahead into the sparking light stole his gleeful determination to a face of horror.

Dropping his eyes to the scarlet headed body sizzling and choking out there was another standing over top her body with a helmet crowded with spiraled horns reaching high into the fogged clouds above.

"Who the?" The figure noticed the hush voice of Natsu but didn't realize the threat of his presence by the time Natsu came jumping over with his fits a flamed and beating dents into the freaky helmet.

"Bastard, Who are the fuck are you! What happened to her?" Fire blazing out crashing with the ground alongside Natsu's blood lust as he pounded furiously into the helmet head. No motion or screams come out of the helmet head they lay taking the beating of Natsu.

"Tsk, you really are like a wild animal so pathetic, Natsu Dragoneel." A snickering voice whispers right behind him. Kicking back he launches a fire wheel to the unknown behind in, but nothing is there just the fog and to the side is Erza groaning in pain as she pulled her to her elbows.

"Erza!" Dropping the helmet head with an aggressive shove he runs over grabbing ahold of Erza with a look of confusion and concern.

"Oy, Erza what happen!" He takes a gasp of air, his neck pivots back to the unconscious helmet head with worry over of that person had been the one to hurt Erza.

"Na-Natsu?" Eyes shut tight her left arm wanders out searching for his wavering voice. He pulls her up to get out here and grasps her hand tightly.

"I'm getting you out of here Erza. Don't worry now." Still as he spoke to Erza the mysterious figure was conscious readying them self for another attack, their hand sliently drew up to the helmet and a sliver blade revealed out of one of the spiraled horns.

"Na-Na-tsu." Erza tensed gripping at Natsu's hand trying to say something but kept up on her feet as he walked forwards away from the arising figure behind them.

"Keke, pathetic, pathetic Fairy tail all pathetic people." The thought boomed out the figure as the helmet head stood aiming the spear tip right to the pair's back, what a rush it was going to be to take out two major mages who would dare threaten Dark guilders pride and joy , everything against what they thought was right in the lands!

Two more steps forward and the pair was inching away but the enemy had a planted foot and their arm drawing back to chunk the weapon. A mad man with spiraled horns launching out a weapon to commit the assassinations of two Fairy Tail guilder_ all for the rush of it._

**.**

**.**

Away it went soaring a straight line marked right between Natsu & Ezra. Unaware the approaching danger Natsu's thoughts linger back on Ezra paralyzed form, the stuttering slurred words, unmoved right arm and her eyes unable to open, _what the hell happen to her?_

**Three feet till death and it is failed by an out if the blew figure.**

Crimson splatters about, red buds burst out floating in air suspended in the foggy clouds above.

An iced path appeared carrying just before two dark shadows it wrapped around the pair stopping them from moving forwards.

Ezra's turning left and right asking aloud "what happened" to Natsu, but his eyes are locked on what is behind them, the falling body with a sliver pole jabbing out from the back. In front of that body is the bare back of Gray's, hands reaching out creating a barrier between the figure rushing forwards and the Fairy Tail guilders on the other side.

"Loki!" Natsu yelled jolting Ezra in his arms, she let a fragile noise out something like a cry but it mumbled out of her lips.

Gray turned back shouting back at them, either unaware of Loki's state or unconcerned, still he shouted and Natsu was frozen on the body falling down with a sloshy slam to the cement floor.

"Oy, Natsu! Get Ezra outta of here, I'll handle it, okay!"

This wasn't Gray, who the shit was this?

He could see Loki spluttering out and yet seem to not care to look at his comrade in need. How he held his hands more like fits while the fake ice drew up blocking the helmet head from getting to them. The sheen fabric waving as the enemy pretended to get pass it, this was a fucking trap!

"Na-nat-Na!" Ezra grabbed tighter gaining back Natsu's attention, just in time as well. With the manic look smoldering over Gray and the revving Loki with the spear being pulled out by his own hands. They plunged forwards ready to kill them both.

Luckily, Natsu started to sprit flinging Ezra up into his arms and bolting off into the fog just hoping he would crash through to the open air soon.

"Ez-Ezra, hang in there, you got that!" The air clambered up in his throat, Ezra nodded some, her body losing a hint of the previous tension before he looked back up to the fog obscuring the place and the running feet not to far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Right outside Magnolia Train Station<strong>

. .

**One Hour & 48 minutes after Train Attack, X784**

. .

Lucy sighed picking up herself and headed back to where Virgo last was at.

"Virgo seemed tired, I gotta send her back soon." Lucy pondered out loud before starting back for the willow tree in the distance from where she traveled to tending to the increasing number of people the group pulled from the station. So many of the younger civilians were suffering badly from the gas and panic of escaping the enclosed space.

Virgo was layed out calmly staring out to the town from beneath the shad of the willow tree.

Virgo, where did the guys go?" She looked up unalarmed by her sudden appearance.

"Princess you didn't go with? How odd.." Her words hollow till the end of the sentence where hints of curious wonder come out.

Lucy drops to her knees her brow scrunched up.

"Did they go back in, _Virgo_?

She nods gazing without any of the worry etched upon Lucy's face. With horrifying realization Lucy panics at why they went back. Didn't they believe Ezra and Natsu could get out, what if they were hurt or fighting a enemy of some kind.

"Hey Blond Lady." Lucy twitched cringing at the word before swirling back ready to deal with the pint size voice.

**It's Renzi**, the boy beater/grouchy face from earlier before they decided to split ways and help the incoming people.

"Renzi, I'm only 16, you know." Working up her Lolita appeal she stuck her tongue and giggled sweetly, still Renzi glared up with her angry face before pointing away from her to the park's entrance.

"Is that your friend?" Renzi's brows arched up but her frown tighten at her words.

Virgo was to the opposite of Lucy but not to the entrance, so who was she talking about?

"Ah Renzi, that is so silly, see over-" the sentence catches in her throat at the figure coming into the park.

A woman strutting in steel toed boots crunching heavily on the new autumn leaves makes a bee line to Lucy and Renzi.

Her body a grand curvy figure made Lucy turn 5 shades of green, the stained gray jumpsuit well fitted to the woman busted out at the chest jiggling with each step. Her hair whipped side to side like a black whip gleaming in the sunlight, lips pressed into a straight line and eyes an unrecognizable color.

Still even as a beauty she was, it wasn't her looks that stopped Lucy short, it was in fact the damn 3 foot long bloody chainsaw she cradling upon her shoulder.

"Renzi, get to your friends now, tell them to get away from the park!" Lucy push Renzi behind just as the women came sprinting over the chain grinding up with her slashing it down at the two girls.

Lucy flung up her ring of keys it's in time to call out her fighter.

"Open, Gate of the Taurus!" Ground bending inwards then crumbling apart as Taurus appeared shaking off the falling debris. He swung out his axe blocking the slashing metal shrinking on contact with the celestial blade. The women rolled backwards shooting Lucy an acid like leer as she spur out something black to the grass.

"Taurus Beat her up!" Lucy shouted as she shoved Renzi back finally shaking her out of her shocked state an she ran coiling her face even more than before with anger.

"Aw, Lucy's demanding tone is sexy!" Lucy face palmed, forgetting completely the perverted cow's thoughts once again.

"Watch out Taurus!" The raven head woman flung back out revving up the saw with even more gusto heifer screaming ahead with her straight forward attack.

Taurus readying his stance swings out to the woman but she at the lat seconds side stepped and races onto Lucy. Frozen at spot Lucy stared out petrified at the imminent attack coming down at her skull.

**I gotta move, everybody else is fighting harder than I!**

"Die you bimbo Fairy!" Blacken eyes snarled down at Lucy as the chain raised over her shoulder ready to come down on Lucy's head.

Pushing her stiffen legs she manages to evade the death slash, but far to late from any injuring in her slow escape. Catching right at her arm, the very same one wrapped up with fabric from Natsu's vest severs open blooming an entire new array of crimson paint on to the earthy canvas of the park grounds. Shrieking aches rip across her arm staking her in a stricken expression as the howling gains volume out her throat and into the echoing air around the three.

**Why? What is this?**

The world twirled side ways jolting in a flashy manner till she crashed back with a sickening splat. Taurus with eyes rolling back flung out his axe tearing at the ground. The woman fell back just as she was to strike Lucy dead in the heart.

"Taurus..." Lucy stuttered out wincing at the a flamed feeling building in her lungs, and a crackling bubbling coming from the oozing gash. What the hell did the woman do to her?

"Tetetete, just stay there little bimbo, you'll die easier that way." Growling the woman pressed her feet firm to the grassy ground, but Lucy couldn't see much after that, the light was fading out and Taurus was out of sight but his axe lay blocking the women from reaching Lucy to quickly.

"You witch, how dare you lay your weapons in her, you'll pay." He barreled forwards, shouting a fling of curses in his rage, the woman revved the saw bringing it back to life, the chain dripping with the crimson liquid all across the jagged edges.

Blades crashing, slicing till sparks ignite at the force of the two weapons. This all sounded so loud in Lucy's darken vision, the boom of snarls and clenching teeth grind echo out in her ears.

_Taurus please, be careful._

"You celestial beast, why work with a bimbo when you could be free, living a life not in shackles!" The woman called out panting hard and revving the chain with several pulls to the cord.

Taurus didn't answer back only ran forwards clashing weapons again with a struggling grunt that meant they were in a dead lock glaring hotly at one another, waiting for the other to break.

Taurus, you would not just leave, _would you?_ I know I use my looks to get you to cooperate with my fights, but does that really bother you so much to want to be free, to go out and have your fun rather than just me teasing you all the times?

Lucy's thoughts pound at her skull? The questions falling onto her pressing down with an incredible weight to go along with.

Still the fighting went on locking in place and jumping back to strike once more, clattering blades shrill against the axe's finely made spirt blade.

Would you do that Taurus, what if I die now, would you go with this woman right now, would you try to save me?

"You freaking cow head, give it up now, she's just a trashy little girl, what if I treat you for a_ little something-something_." Cackling the woman cooed out, probably shaping out her extenuated body and strutting around to prove her point.

Taurus is this it? You're gonna leave me here, dying in a dark place all alone, least I'll see mother soon.

"You wrenched bitch, Lucy's my world, till she and I parish from this life I'm not going anywhere." The shouts echoing pass Lucy's ears and getting a huffy response from the woman.

_Taurus, thank you._

Trying to hold tight to what must be the bleeding limb Lucy clenched feeling the throbbing awaking at her touch, all across her hand it felt to warm and watery to her. This must be a bad wound, one if I don't get help so I might fade out even more.

Taurus barreled at the woman, again his charging feet smashed with the ground jolting Lucy a bit at his rather earth shattering movements.

_Taurus...thank you_

Thoughts, questions, feeling of terror and pain fuzzed out blurring away into her mind as she slipped away letting loses her grip on the gushing wound once again.

_Taurus...again_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Taurus, _**_my knight_**_._

* * *

><p>This bitch, this wrenched tragedy of a woman!<p>

That alone sounded in Taurus's mind as he swung faster and faster till breaking the chain grinding machine out of the woman's hands. Shattering piece by piece the silver shards rained down around her, a face of terror and fright clouded the dark skin of the woman, seizing it in wrinkles and disgusting smacking of her lips.

"You filthy bastard!" Gripping at bits of her weapon she bled out her tight fists. Taurus held her leering eyes black pits of hell they are as they hold so much evil in them.

Whistling a bird swoops over calling out a complex tube for a simple copy cat animal, the woman growled stuffing back into her jumpsuit the shards clumped with blood.

She looked up nodding to the bird before it again rose flying down to her with something in its talons.

A smoke ball dropped out in front from the woman, masking the air, Taurus coughed and hacked turning to push the disgusting clouds off him, but by then there was no woman left just him and Lucy there.

**What!**

_..._

_What the hell happened?_

Taurus spared a few glances to the trees above and gaping cracks in the earth before heading to Lucy's side.

Her tormented cries subside to shaking pants and with her celestial partner nearby stroking lightly to her war torn hair Lucy mumbles out through the moaning happy relief on the comfort Taurus gives her.

"Kni't, ght, thank." He leaned in trying to make out her words but she doesn't continue shutting her pale pink lips with a grimaced look.

"Lucy, you're gonna be alright now." With that he picks her up slowly, like he might toss her up of moved to quickly, and starts off out of the park.

_Lucy-san, please be alright..._

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia Train Station<strong>

. .

**Unknown Time after Train Attack, X784**

. .

"Where is everybody, Natsu were did you go?" Happy mumbled out searching about the clouds hanging all around his sight. Not even Lucy was by his side, sniffling and crying about being left behind.

Through the foggy atmosphere Happy wandered aimlessly totally lost from his partner after the first wave of civilians started to panic and Natsu leapt over the station's walls leaving his best friend in a distorting place.

"Natsu, don't forget me here." Happy called out still walking forwards deeper into the purplish smoke, for some reason it didn't have an effect on him.

"-What happened-!" A ghostly voice suddenly shouted out echoing within the eerie place. That was Natsu's voice, **he's here!**

Happy without a thought of what was going on ran back chasing the voice still echoing on with words he couldn't understand but didn't take to hear the pounding booms erupting from where the voice was.

"Natsu, Natsu!" Happy yelled out springing open his wing to gain more ground, be flew low fearful of hitting a hidden wall past the swirling smoke.

"Ezra, get back, what the!" A jumbled collision of voices breakout as Happy flew in to a lighter smoke, and a faint glowing wave of something caught his eyes.

Natsu? Happy's thought confused by the odd sight within this place and saw then a massive shadow barreled towards him, the shape made its arms stretch out wide and on one side something long and whipping about dragged from it.

"Where the hell-!" At the forceful plowing from other clouds in front of Happy, Natsu came out but what looked like his arms stretched out was Ezra hanging in his arms her face scuffed up with a blacken char and bits of oozing blood painted her broken body and crumbling armor.

Ezra what happened! The thought screamed out in Happy's mind, but before he could chasing after the vanishing dragon slayer Happy could her two more voices, angry shouts and something clanking about.

The blue cat turned back to the broken clouds swirling back together and there in the distance Gray and Loki came charging up. Eyes bulging out their sockets rimming them with blood shot manic looks, drooling like rabies infected creatures and the blood spluttering out of Loki's abdomen.

Happy bolted screaming a horrified cry after to find Natsu.

_You guys, what happened here! _

_Don't leave me!_

* * *

><p>Beyond the smoke and mirrors of the station's trickery with figures whispering through shadows and attacking with lighting rage. All the while Natsu, Happy and Ezra fought their way through it all with impostures right on their trail, another pair of Fairy Tail's make there way into the place.<p>

"Loki, hey hang in there!" Gray bent over Loki's sleeping form, belting out another slap to him. Loki's body moved and redden but not a single breath or blinking eye.

Just what the hex was that now, could be heard under Gray breath as he looked out to the ash stained walls once white rock now charcoaled black.

_Still it wasn't working, just what the hell was in that canister_?

* * *

><p><strong>30 Mintues ago, FlashBack Mode<strong>

. .  
><strong>Magolina Town, right outside the Station<strong>

. .

_Loki and Gray had managed to get Lucy out of sight of them and made quick escape hoping to reach the station and find Natsu and Ezra leaving it rather than venture into the blind gas maze for the pair._

_As it turned out once arriving to the walls they were met with flying metal cans thrown at them in rapid succession. Gray iced most of the incoming objects but as it kept up he fell back to forming a ice dome to wait it out. Loki unfortunately didn't notice the plan Gray came up with and got hit by a ricocheting can from the dome._

_Gray caught sight of Loki's falling form reaching out the ice shield, they managed to survive the fallout of metal bits. Once it was safe Gray ran to Loki but found it was too late, the gas had circled around the ice shield and set out its fumes all into Loki's unconscious body._

* * *

><p><strong>Magolina Station, Magolina Town <strong>

. .

******Present time** after ****One Hour ****Train Attack, X784****

. .

Gray seethes as he gripped onto the metal cylinder crushing it in half.

Loki's body was not taking the gas affects very well, it stated to fade at his chest then slowly starting to go for the rest of his upper half.

Either the sprit world was calling him back or this gas was completely erasing him. Sitting silently Gray wondered about what to do about Loki's vanishing form.

"Gray, hey.." Loki reached up his hand just suspended in the air between the two guys. Gray scooter closer patting at Loki's shoulder getting his attention and Loki leaned over to the left finally squinting his eyes open.

"Loki, hey man." Gray gulped back the panic rising in him now the he could see Loki was still awake and functioning.

"Gray, look leave from here now, I am about to go back anyways this gas isn't going to kill me." Smirking Loki took a deep breath and his whole lower half dissipated into sparking white lights. Gray twitched badly covering up his shock over Loki's fading body.

"Loki I can't just leave you here, Nakamas stick together." Gray gripped Loki's shoulder tighter gaining a hiss from the celestial spirit.

"Gray just make sure everybody else comes on out okay, promise me that." Again Loki's hand goes up only this time does his pinky finger extends out to Gray. He takes the promise with some hesitation but still shakes with Loki before running into the station arming himself with a icicle sword.

_'Everyone dammit be alright!_' Gray thought as he plunged into the darkest of the clouds.

_'Loki, don't you be lying about not dying...'_ was the last thought to gloom over before a boom of sounds shirked out from within the clouds beyond himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town<strong>

. .

**Unknown Time after Train Attack, X784**

. .

"Wendy, what about the boy?" Carla demanded trying to pull back Wendy inside the guild. Everyone else had left bustling out to the station because if the attack in it, most were worried if Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Ezra were caught up in it. Wendy was left with the odd cowboy, master and the boy she was healing.

Now she wanted to get out and help the others.

"Carla I have to, there must be civilians all over the place needing medical aid." Wendy tugged at her dress trying to make Carla let go.

"No, no, you can't go using your magic like that your body can't take that much strain even with a few minor things here and there. Especially after healing this boy's internal damage, stay here and take care of him first!" Carla pulled stretching the fabric far too much an finally Wendy gave in with a huffy sigh.

"Carla I might not need to heal but I gotta do something, Fairy Tail is my home it's yours as well!" Carla let got of her dress as Wendy's face contorted to a mixture of anger and disappointment. Had she ever shown Carla such a face, she didn't recalled but it hurt all the same still.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town<strong>

. .

**Still Unknown Hour after Train Attack, X784**

. .

"Natsu, what! Is going on!" Heavily panting Happy flew faster trying to keep in distance with Natsu and away from the two running behind them.

"Hap-py, listen that back there!" Happy glanced back catching the manic look of the not real Loki and the blood gushing out by the gallon.  
>"Not Gray and Loki, something of an illusion got to be." Natsu gritted his teeth, Happy pushed forwards a bit taking in the look of fear emerge ring on the dragon slayer's face.<p>

"Natsu, don't worry." Even if Natsu didn't her the reassurance it made Happy feel a little less scared.

More clouds appear and they go within them hoping to lost sight of the fakes. Only deep breathes and the impact of Natsu's footstep resound about.

* * *

><p><strong>Magolina Train Station South Wall, Magnolia Town<strong>

. .

**Near Two Hours after Train Attack, X784**

. .

"_My, my_ could this day become anymore complex." Staring from the aging wall chiseled down to a slanted slab of once powder white, the girl in white crouched down peering above the clouds swirling high above the Magolina Train Station far off from the groups of people making a muck in the transportation lot.

She sighs pressing her lips to a thin line before reaching up her gloved hand to adjust her goggles. Across her face soot streaked in a sideway directions over her mouth reaching up to her forehead.

"Son of Igneel, how many enemies do you have?" Drearily she speaks running her fingers through her abnormally yellow hair then lets her hands stay there as she cranes her neck to the nosies erupted beneath the ominous clouds below her.

"Fairy tail, I apologize for this ill fated event. I had not expected such villains to come lurking for the reward I made, too bad."

She raises up with a sway to it and pulls at her shirt as it crinkled up exposing her bandage cladded stomach. There the girl in white jumps downs into the clouds vanishing from broken wall leaving nothing but the screaming far off from where she fell away.

* * *

><p><strong>So, What of these Guliders. <strong>

**Death.**

** Love.**

** Evil slipping into their home at the very second now.**

**Tune in for more.**


End file.
